I'll Just Leave
by ally-loves-hp-123
Summary: This is a a story about Dan (danisnotonfire), Phil (amazingphil), and a girl. What will happen when Dan gets too caught up in his own social life, and starts to forget about the radio show, his youtube account, and his best friend? (NO PHAN! ) rated 12 and up
1. Editing

**Here's Ch.1 I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

"Dannn" I whined at the dan who was sitting at the table editing his video.

"What Phil?" Dan replies, he really gets cranky when he is editing.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to take a break to play Sonic with me, or maybe watch death note, I still have a few episodes left!" I say happily. Dan and I are best friends, we share a flat together in London. We have our own radio show, and we both have over 600,000 thousand subscribers on youtube.

"I'm busy Phil. Go play Sonic by yourself, or go film a video or something," Dan doesn't even look away from his computer screen. I nod my head pouting slightly and walk back into my room, and sit on my bed thinking of new video ideas.

* * *

"What if I….No that's a stupid idea," I have been lying on my bed for the last two hours contemplating a thousand different video ideas. I sit back up and grab lion off my night stand, holding him in front of my face.

"Lion, help me think of ideas!" I looked into my little stuffed lion's eyes. I didn't realize Dan was standing in my doorway.

"Talking to lion again?" Dan laughs slightly and walks into my room, sitting on the edge of my bed. I place lion back on my nightstand and look at Dan.

"What do you want?" I was a bit mad at Dan. He hasn't been treating me nice lately. Sometimes I wish he wasn't as popular as he is.

"I just wanted to take a break and play Sonic with my best friend," He smiles slightly at me. I know he doesn't mean to be all cranky, but he needs to realize he is treating me like crap when he edits. I do want to play Sonic though, I could never really stay mad at Dan, we never really fight either.

"Let's go!," I hop off my bed and walk into the lounge with Dan, setting up Sonic.

* * *

We play for a few hours before we both get bored, and tired. I turn off the game and turn the tv on.

"What show do you want to watch?" I ask Dan, flipping through all the channels.

"Oh, well, I actually got to go finish editing, I told all my danosaurs it will be up sometime this weekend," He says and stands up. "I'll be in the "nerd" room if you need me," He smiles slightly and walks up to the "nerd" room. I sigh and watch the last few episodes of Death Note.

* * *

Dan's POV:

I just finished as much editing as my brain could take. It was already 3am. I saved all the editing I did so far and closed my computer. I stand up yawning, take my head phones off my head and walk out of the room. As I'm walking back down to my room I hear the Tv still on in the lounge, Phil is probably still in there. I better say goodnight. I walk into the lounge and see Phil completely passed out on the couch. He was snoring slightly. I turn the tv off and throw a blanket over him. I turn the light off and walk back into my room, falling asleep as soon as I put my head to the pillow.

I wake up the next morning, sitting up, stretching. I eventually get up and walk into the kitchen. I was really tired so I ran into the glass door.

"fuck!" I rub my forehead. "we need to get rid of that door," I mutter to myself and push open the kitchen door walking to the fridge and grabbing the milk. I pour myself a bowl of cereal and walk into the lounge with it. Phil was still sitting on the couch, so I sat in the comfy chair, turning on the tv. I watched the X-Factor, laughing slightly at the bad singers.

* * *

Phil's POV:

I woke up to the sound of bad singing.

"She sucks," I mutter slightly and sit up, rubbing my eyes.

Dan looks at me, laughing slightly.

"Sorry, did the tv wake you up?" Dan asks me, turning his head back to the tv.

"No, not really. I was about to wake up anyway," I smile slightly and wrap my self tightly in the blanket, like a burrito. "Hey Dan look! I'm a Phil-burrito!," I laugh at myself.

Dan laughs. "Sometimes I forget you are 26."

"That's okay, sometimes I forget also," I laugh and untangle my self from the blankets.

* * *

**Feedback? **


	2. I'll leave you two alone

**Here's Chapter 2! **

* * *

"So you now Josie, the girl I was talking about earlier?" Dan asks me as we sit, drinking our shake aways.

"The girl who tweeted you and you found out she lives near us, yes, you have told me, once or twice, maybe three times," I laugh slightly at him. Dan laughs also.

"Anyway, we were messaging back and fourth and I am going to meet her here in 15 minutes!" He smiles to himself. He has had a crush on Josie for a long time.

My face drops a little bit.

"Oh, cool…." I force a smile on my face. Dan sets his drink down and looks at me.

"What's wrong?" He asks me. He has bad memory.

" Dan, you told me just an hour ago that we could sit down and plan this weeks radio show. It's already thursday, and the show is on sunday and we don't have anything planned," My fake smile fades and I stand up, my drink in my hand.

Dan sighs and thinks for a moment. " What if we plan after my date with Josie! I'll be home around 5," He looks at me. "where are you going?"

I shrug. "I'm going to go walk around, I'll leave you and Josie alone," I walk off and wave goodbye to Dan. "I'll see you at home. then we can start planning!" I smile and start to window shop.

* * *

Dan's Pov:

I don't mean to keep forgetting things, I just have a lot on my mind. I look around and see Josie walking towards me. She had brownish, ginger straight hair. Her hair went just past her shoulder. She also had a fringe going to the right side of her face. She had light brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue beanie, and a grey t-shirt with a flowery scarf, and tight skinny jeans. I smile, she is beautiful.

She shyly walks toward me. I stand up, throwing my empty shake away cup in the trash can. I walk towards her.

"Hi Josie," I smile at her. She looks at me, giggling.

"You have a really cute smile," She says to me, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, so I was thinking we could just get to know each other a bit more?" I ask her, still smiling at her beauty. She nods and we both walk to a bench and sit down.

* * *

We have talked for what seems like hours.

"Wait, your favorite band is Muse?! That's my favorite band also!" I say excitedly. It feels like I have known her for years.

"Ya! I love them!," She says laughing out how excited I am. She grabs her phone and checks the time. "It's already 9:00?! How did that happen?"

I look at her and jump up. Josie jumps up also.

"what?!" She looks into my eyes.

"Josie, I am so sorry, but I promised my friend I would be back a few hours ago to plan our radio show!" I panic. Phil is going to kill me. Josie knows I have a youtube channel, and a radio show, but she doesn't like me because of that, she likes me for me. That makes me happy. She doesn't really know a lot about phil, other than the fact he has a youtube channel, a radio show, and he lives with me. She hasn't watched many of his videos.

"Oh, that's okay! My flat mate is probably wondering where I am. I told her I would be back like, 3 hours ago," Josie laughs slightly. "oops," She writes down her number on a piece of paper and hands it to me. "Text me when you are free, I would love to continue our conversation. Bye Dan," She waves goodbye to me, and walks away.

I grip the piece of paper in my hand, smiling at it. I shove it in my pocket and quickly walk/run home.

* * *

Phil's POV:

"I'm so sorry Phil!" I hear Dan call. I'm sitting on my bed. I'm not really doing anything, I'm just sitting. I think, every once in awhile, sitting in peace on your bed is a good thing.

Dan comes bursting in my room.

"Phil! I am SO sorry! I lost track of time," Dan says, out of breath. I just nod. I really wished he knew how I was feeling, getting my hopes up for nothing. It's not like it's the first time.

"I'm really tired, I know it's early but, could you maybe leave, I was just about to go to bed," I lied, I wasn't tired. I just wanted him to leave. I know it sounds mean, but would you be all happy if you had to 4 hours for your friend to come home and help you plan a radio show, after he already said he would be back at 5. I could tell Dan knew I was lying.

"Phil, I'm sorry okay. How can I make it up to you?" Dan asks, I could tell he wasn't going to leave until I gave him an answer.

" I don't know, I just want to be alone right now," I mumble. He sighs and nods, leaving my room. When he leaves I change into pajamas and grab lion off my night stand and look at him. "Why can't he keep his word lion?" I eventually fall asleep, Lion in my hand.

* * *

**Feedback?**


	3. Starbucks

**Here's ch.3, sorry for any mistakes, I wrote half of this at 1am **

* * *

Dan's POV:

"Okay sounds good :) I'll see you soon xx" Josie texted me. It has been a week since we met, we were going to meet at starbucks in a hour. It was already 11:00 and I haven't gotten out of bed yet. I force myself out of bed and go to take a shower.

* * *

After my shower I change into my black jumper, with the spiked shoulders, and a pair of skinny jeans. I straighten my hair and walk into the lounge where Phil is sitting, watching Buffy.

"Hey Phil, I'm going to go to starbucks with Josie then I'll be back. You want me to pick you up anything?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"No, I'm fine, but…you know it's tuesday and you have a live show later," Phil reminds me. Shit.

"Don't worry, I'll be back in time!" I smile slightly at him. "I'll see you later," I wave goodbye and walk to the front door slipping shoes on and walking to starbucks.

* * *

Josie and I are enjoying are drinks and sitting at a table, talking. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend.

"Hey Josie, may I ask you something," I smile down at my drink.

"Of course Dan," She sits there looking at me, her eyes sparkling.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

* * *

Josie's POV:

I am speechless. My face turn bright red.

"I uh..YES!" a huge smile is now on my face. He jumps up in excitement. I laugh and jump up also giving him a huge hug. He hugs me back tightly.

"I have been wanting to ask you that since the moment I saw you," He admits a bit shyly. I just smile at him.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask him. He nods. "I have been wanting you to ask me since the moment I saw you," I smile and he kisses the top of my head.

* * *

Phil's POV:

Dan was sitting next to me on the couch explaining everything that happened.

"That's great Dan! I'm happy for you!," I smile slightly at him. "Is Josie happy?"

Dan nods his head quickly.

"she's super happy" He smiles to himself and checks the time. "shit, I missed the live show time!" He logs onto twitter and see's a bunch of angry tweets like, "_wow..no new video AND no live show_" "_oh, look who's late again_"

Dan tweets something. "_sorry no live show tonight! video will be upload either tonight or tomorrow_"

I look at him sighing. "Dan, you can't forget about your danosaurs. They love you, and you are letting them down. Your video is a week late, and you aren't doing a live show," I stand up, grabbing my computer. "I'll be in my room, filming." Dan nods and grabs his phone and starts texting Josie.

* * *

Dan's POV:

"Are you free to get dinner with me later tonight?" I text her, waiting for a reply.

"Yea defiantly! Should we invite Phil, I want to meet him, and I feel bad I keep taking you away from him xx" Josie replies. She's nice. I think I should invite Phil.

"yea, sounds good. I'll go ask him now. Be right back!" I reply to Josie and walk to Phil's room. I can here him talking, he must still be filming. I knock quitely on his door.

"Come in," He replies. I walk in and sit on his bed waving to the camera. "A wild Danisnotonfire appeared!" He laughs slightly. "what do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to dinner with me and Josie tonight?" I ask him, still looking at the camera.

Phil nods his head, smiling slightly. "Yea! Thanks for inviting me."

* * *

Josie's POV:

Dan, Phil, and I are all sat at a table eating our dinner. We have been telling stories, joking around, and just having a really good time. I like Phil, I can't believe I haven't met him sooner.

"So have you guys planned out this weeks Dan vs Phil?" I ask them. That was always my favorite part of the radio show. Dan looks at Phil, and they both shake their head.

"We haven't, we need to though. We barely had enough time to plan last week's, we defiantly need to start planning this week's radio show earlier," Phil says, as he takes a sip from his drink.

* * *

**Feedback? Ch.4 will be up tomorrow :3**


	4. Sick

**Hey! Ch.4 Is here..sorry it's crappy :( **

* * *

I look at Dan, he was curled up in bed, coughing his heart out. I sit on the edge of his bed, sighing.

"Dan, do you need anything?" I ask him. Dan has a 101.7 fever, and can't stop coughing and sneezing. He shakes his head a little bit

"I'm fine right now," He sniffs.

"Dan, you wouldn't be sick if you actually slept. You hang out with Josie all day, and then spend all night editing and only get about 2 hours of sleep each night. It's awful for your body Dan! it's okay to do that, like, once a month….maybe, but you have been doing this for two weeks straight!" I look at him. I don't want my best friend to end up dead because he isn't getting enough sleep.

"I know Phil, I mean," He sneezes. "I just have a packed life. I can't give up Josie, or my youtube channel, I just can't," He sneezes again. I hand him a tissue.

"I'm not saying you have to give up anything, I'm just saying, MAYBE you should spend a little less time with Josie, so you can edit earlier in the night, and go to bed earlier, and get more than 2 hours of sleep. Dan, this could kill you!" I say to him, why won't he just go to sleep like a normal person.

Dan nods his head. "I know. From now on I'm going to go get some more sleep! Can you hand me my phone I need to call Josie and ask her if she wants to hang out," Dan says. My mouth drops open.

"Are you serious Dan?! You are sick! You need to rest, Josie will survive. I'll call her," I grab Dan's phone and call Josie.

* * *

Josie's POV:

I see Dan is calling me so I pick up the phone smiling.

"Hey babe," I smile, even though he can't see.

"Hi Josie, it's Phil," He laughs a bit awkwardly.

"Oh, hi Phil! What's up?" Why was he calling on Dan's Phone? I hear Dan coughing in the background.

"Well, Dan has a 101.7 fever, so he can't see you today. I am calling for him, because, he can't get a sentence out because he is coughing too much," Phil says to me. I pout a bit, but I totally understand.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. Tell him to feel better?" I say to Phil. I feel like this is my fault Dan is sick.

"I will, I'll talk to you later. Bye," Phil hangs up the phone, and I plop down onto the couch. Well, now I have nothing to do today.

* * *

Phil's POV:

I was in the kitchen cooking Dan some soup. I don't think he'll be able to do the radio show tomorrow, he is to sick. I'll have to do the show by myself, oh boy.

* * *

I finish making the soup and bring it into Dan's room. I go in and set it on is nightstand, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Thanks Phil," He mumbles and sits up, grabbing the soup. I nod.

"Do you need anything else?" I ask him. I wish he would feel better, I hate seeing my best friend like this.

"No, I'm okay for right now. Thanks for everything Phil," He smiles at me. I smile back and leave his room, so he can finish his soup and get some more rest.

* * *

**feedback? :) **


End file.
